Blog użytkownika:DemonRipper/Rok 2017 w jednej pigułce
Oto rok 2017 w jednej pigułce. Największe odkrycia roku #Robin "ropz" Kool jest największym odkryciem roku pochodzącym prosto z 30px|Estonia Estonii. Aż do kwietnia 2017 roku nie występował w żadnych profesjonalnych drużynach - miał jedynie pojedyncze epizody w drużynach lokalnych, np. OnlineBOTS. Młody Estończyk zachwycił wiele organizacji swą grą na lidze FACEIT, takich jak mousesports czy Team Liquid. Obecnie jest jednym z najlepszych graczy we swojej drużynie (mousesports). #Jere "Sergej" Salo jest jednym z największych odkryć tego roku pochodzącym prosto z 30px|Finlandia Finlandii. Ten zaledwie piętnastoletni talent został zauważony przez najlepszą fińską drużynę - HAVU Gaming i od czerwca 2017 roku występuje w jej barwach - otwierając zazwyczaj tabelę. Dostał także bezpośrednie zaproszenie do FACEIT Pro League, po namowach wielu graczy. #Mathieu "ZywOo" Herbaut jest jednym z największych odkryć roku 2017 pochodzącym z 30px|Francja Francji. Po bardzo dobrych występach na turniejach dostał ofertę od takich organizacji jak Team LDLC.com czy Team EnVyUs - lecz sam ZywOo musiał odrzucić z powodu jego szkoły - przy czym zaznaczył, że będzie otwarty na oferty po zakończeniu szkoły. W meczu przeciwko Epsilon France ZywOo w 30 rund zdobył 52 fragi. #Hansel "BnTeT" Ferdinand jest jednym z najlepszych graczy drużyny TyLoo. Pochodzi z 30px|Indonezja Indonezji. Ratuje swoją drużyną w wielu sytuacjach - przez co jest kluczowym zawodnikiem swej drużyny. #Denis "electronic" Sharipov jest jednym z największych odkryć tego roku. Pochodzi z 30px|Rosja Rosji. Głównie dzięki niemu drużyna FlipSid3 Tactics dostała się na PGL Major Kraków 2017. Po wielu miesiącach spędzonych w FlipSid3 Tactics został on wykupiony przez organizację Natus Vincere. #Ludvig "Brollan" Brolin jest jednym z ostatnich odkryć tego roku pochodzącym prosto z 30px|Szwecja Szwecji. Po dostaniu się na turniej GAMERZ Season 1 wzbudził zainteresowanie wielu drużyn. Pierwszą jego profesjonalną drużyną była passions, do której dołączył w październiku tego roku. Niecałe dwa miesiące później Brollan został zwerbowany przez organizację GODSENT. #Rokas "EspiranTo" Milasauskas jest jednym z największych talentów odkrytych przez ligę FACEIT. Pochodzi z 30px|Litwa Litwy. Obecnie jest członkiem składu MANS NOT HOT, gdzie występuje wraz ze swoim rodakiem - kalinką. #Cvetelin "CeRq" Dimitrov jest jednym z największych odkryć tego roku pochodzącym prosto z 30px|Bułgaria Bułgarii, który obecnie występuje pod barwami 30px|USA amerykańskiej organizacji NRG Esports. #David "frozen" Čerňanský jest jednym z najbardziej obiecujących graczy rodem z 30px|Słowacja Słowacji. Gra obecnie dla organizacji eXtatus - według plotek organizacja HellRaisers interesowała się tym młodym talentem. #Patryk "Patitek" Fabrowski jest jednym z najbardziej obiecujących graczy rodem z 30px|Polska Polski. Blokada VAC którą dostał 3 lata temu (2014) zepsuła mu dalszy rozwój jako gracz, lecz to wcale nie oznacza, że nie jest talentem. Top 10 Najlepszych drużyn #30px|Brazylia SK Gaming #30px|UE FaZe Clan #30px|Dania Astralis #30px|Francja G2 Esports #30px|Dania North #30px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports #30px|UE mousesports #30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas #30px|USA Cloud9 #30px|Brazylia Immortals/100 Thieves 20 Najlepszych graczy #30px|Brazylia coldzera #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo #30px|Brazylia FalleN #30px|Norwegia rain #30px|Ukraina s1mple #30px|Francja kennyS #30px|Szwecja olofmeister #30px|Dania device #30px|Kazachstan HObbit #30px|Kazachstan AdreN #30px|Brazylia fer #30px|Słowacja GuardiaN #30px|Brazylia boltz #30px|Czechy oskar #30px|USA Stewie2k #30px|Dania dupreeh #30px|Rosja electronic #30px|Estonia ropz #30px|USA EliGE #30px|Niemcy tabseN 30 Najlepszych akcji proplayerów #30px|USA Nifty: Nifty vs. TyLoo - Asia Minor - PGL Major Krakow 2017 #30px|Ukraina s1mple: s1mple vs. Gambit - DreamHack Open Winter 2017 #30px|Brazylia fnx: fnx vs. North - IEM Katowice 2017 #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo: NiKo vs. Natus Vincere - ESL Pro League Season 5 EU #30px|Dania dupreeh: dupreeh vs. FaZe - IEM Katowice 2017 #30px|Francja kennyS: kennyS vs. EnVyUs - IEM Katowice 2017 EU Closed Qualifier #30px|Brazylia coldzera: coldzera vs. BIG - PGL Major Krakow 2017 #30px|USA jdm64: jdm64 vs. EnVyUs - ELEAGUE Major #30px|Ukraina s1mple: s1mple vs. G2 - ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo: NiKo vs. North - ESL One Cologne 2017 #30px|Kazachstan HObbit: HObbit vs. Immortals - PGL Major Krakow 2017 #30px|Polska pasha: pashaBiceps vs. Immortals - PGL Major Krakow 2017 #30px|Brazylia coldzera: coldzera vs. PENTA - PGL Major Krakow 2017 #30px|Brazylia FalleN: FalleN vs. fnatic - DreamHack Open Summer 2017 #30px|Francja bodyy: G2 vs Astralis Cache "Bodyy" Insane Wallbang With Awp #30px|Kanada Twistzz: Twistzz vs. mousesports - ESL Pro League Season 5 Finals #30px|Rosja electronic: electronic vs. Tricked - WCA 2017 Europe Main Qualifier #30px|Niemcy nex: nex ninja defuse #30px|Brazylia coldzera: coldzera vs. FaZe - IEM Sydney 2017 #30px|Szwecja Lekr0: Lekr0 vs. Gambit - cs_summit #30px|Dania Xyp9x: Xyp9x insane ace | 3k wallbang 2k | Astralis vs. North | BLAST Pro Series 2017 #30px|Francja NBK: NBK- vs. EnVyUs - ECS Season 3 Europe #30px|Francja xms: xms vs. Kinguin - Europe Minor - PGL Major Krakow 2017 #30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo: NiKo vs. Virtus.pro - DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 #30px|Dania magiskb0Y: Magisk vs. Misfits - ESL Pro League Season 6 Finals #30px|Szwecja draken: draken vs. Gambit - DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 #30px|Holandia chrisJ: chrisJ vs. LDLC - DreamHack Open Denver 2017 #30px|Brazylia coldzera: coldzera vs. Cloud9 - ESL One Cologne 2017 #30px|Rosja Dosia: Dosia grenade #30px|Turcja XANTARES: XANTARES vs. Virtus.pro - ECS Season 3 EU Promotion Najlepsze newsy 2017 roku *'12 stycznia 2017' - Zostały dodane naklejki na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. *'29 stycznia 2017' - Zakończył się major w Atlancie. Zwycięzcą została drużyna 30px|Dania Astralis. *'3 lutego 2017' - Mapa Dust 2 została przesunięta z grupy czynnej służby na grupę rezerwową - zastępcą zostało Inferno. *'15 marca 2017' - Ogłoszono następnego majora - organizatorem został PGL, a lokalizacja to 30px|Polska Kraków w Polsce. *'15 marca 2017' - Do gry została dodana mapa Canals. *'24 marca 2017' - Negev razem z Rewolwerem R8 zostały usunięte z trybu turniejowego. *'12 kwietnia 2017' - Negev i Rewolwer R8 zostały przywrócone na gry rankingowe. Cena Negeva została obniżona do $2,000. *'8 maja 2017' - 30px|Ukraina Zeus wznowił projekt o nazwie pro100. *'23 maja 2017' - Do gry została wprowadzona nowa operacja o nazwie Hydra wraz z dziewięcioma mapami - Agency, Austria, Black Gold, Insertion, Lite, Shipped, Thrill, Dizzy oraz Rialto oraz nowymi trybami - Skrzydłowy, Ekspert broni oraz Gry wojenne. *'23 maja 2017' - Zredukowano obrażenia UMP-45, tak by bardziej pasowało do kategorii SMG. *'7 lipca 2017' - Zostały dodane naklejki na turniej PGL Major Kraków 2017. *'23 lipca 2017' - Zakończył się major w Krakowie. Zwycięzcą została drużyna 30px|Kazachstan Gambit Esports. *'24 lipca 2017' - Wszyscy, którzy mieli blokadę przez 2 lata zostali odblokowani na platformie ESL. *'7 sierpnia 2017' - Został naprawiony bug tzw. "crouch-jump" oraz zmieniono pistolet - Tec-9. *'17 sierpnia 2017' - Zmieniono pistolet Five-SeveN. *'6 września 2017' - Wszyscy, którzy mieli blokadę przez 2 lata zostali odblokowani na platformie DreamHack'a. *'14 września 2017' - Do gry została dodana skrzynka - Spektrum 2. W tym samym dniu zmieniono pistolety - Glock-18 oraz P250. *'15 września 2017' - Wystartowała otwarta beta Counter-Strike: Global Offensive - Perfect World razem z trzema kapsułami - jedna z graffiti, a dwie z naklejkami. *'26 września 2017' - Obniżono cenę Dwóch Berett do $400 oraz Rewolweru R8 do $600. W tym samym dniu naprawiono też interakcję pomiędzy koktajlem Mołotowa/granatem zapalającym a granatem dymnym. *'5 października 2017' - Ogłoszono następnego majora - organizatorem został ELEAGUE, a lokalizacja to 30px|USA Boston w Stanach Zjednoczonych. *'18 października 2017' - Dodano nową wersję mapy Dust 2 do gry. *'13 listopada 2017' - Operacja Hydra zakończyła się! W tym samym dniu z gry zostały usunięte mapy takie jak Aztec, Dust, Militia, Shorttrain oraz Vertigo, a dodane zostały takie jak Agency, Austria, Dizzy, Insertion, Rialto oraz Shipped. *'19 grudnia 2017' - Zostały dodane naklejki na turniej ELEAGUE Major: Boston. Najlepsze transfery 2017 roku #Dołączenie 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo do drużyny FaZe Clan. #Dołączenie 30px|Finlandia suNny'ego, 30px|Estonia HS'a, 30px|Polska innocenta oraz 30px|Finlandia zehN'a do drużyny PENTA Sports. #Dołączenie 30px|Estonia ropza do drużyny mousesports. #Dołączenie 30px|Szwecja olofmeistera oraz 30px|Słowacja GuardiaN'a do drużyny FaZe Clan. #Dołączenie 30px|Brazylia boltza do drużyny SK Gaming. Najlepsi *'Najlepszy lider drużyny roku 2017:' 30px|Ukraina Danyło "Zeus" Tesłenko *'Najlepszy snajper roku 2017:' 30px|Brazylia Gabriel "FalleN" Toledo Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach